


To my daughter with love

by Conii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, EVEN ADRIEN, F/M, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, I had to write this after Stormy Weather 2, MLB, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Queen - Freeform, S3, Sabine ships Adrinette, Sabine writing a letter to Marinette, She's a great mom, So don't worry, Stormy Weather 2, This is SPOILER FREE tho, guys this is emotional, i cried, i mean who doesn't, miraculous - Freeform, my precious daughter, omg, sabine knows, we all love you, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: There was nothing in the world that hurt Sabine more than knowing that her daughter was in pain. She couldn't fix things for her, but at least she would always be there.





	To my daughter with love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I wrote this after Stormy Weather 2 came out. I cried. And I cried while writing this too. I JUST LOVE MARINETTE SO MUCH AND I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY WITH THE BOY SHE LOVES.
> 
> As I always say, my first language is not english so I apologize if you find any... potato. I promise I try to do the best I can :)
> 
> P.S: Don't worry, this one-shot is spoiler free!

_"Dear Marinette:_

_I know this is weird, I'm sure you're wondering why your mother suddenly decided to give you this letter. Honestly, it took me a while to realize that I wanted to tell you the thoughts that have been in my head lately, and it took me even more time to realize that I needed to put these words into paper if I wanted to share them with you. You get embarrassed pretty easily, I didn't want you to run away from me whenever I tried to touch the subject. I know you well, Marinette._

_Before you start panicking, let me assure you that there is no need to be scared. The reason why I'm writing this letter is because I—or should I say, you—would prefer to keep these words a secret. Once you read this, I will not ask you to talk to me about it. Of course I want you to, but I won't expect you to, I won't pressure you to talk about something you don't want to share with me. I've thought a lot about this and I won't deny it's hard, honestly the thing I desire the most in the world is your trust, but I can't prevent you from having your secrets, I can't stop you from wanting to solve your problems on your own, no matter how much I want to help. However, if you do want to talk, don't hesitate, honey. Even if it's embarrassing, I will always be there to listen to whatever you have to say._

_What am I talking about, you might be wondering. Well, as I stated before, I know you. Honestly, I don't even know your father the way I know you. I know every one of your faces, I know your fears, your fantasies, your dreams, I know something bad happened to you at school the second you put a foot back home. I have known you for fourteen years, Marinette. I've known you since you were the tiniest baby, I met you even before you opened those beautiful eyes of yours for the very first time._

_And because I know you, I also know some secrets that you never tried to tell me, those secrets you share with your friends, but not with me. I know, for example, that your heart is not only yours anymore, that there is someone who owns your heart as much as you do. It wasn't difficult to realize, really. After eight years of hearing you whining before going to school, you suddenly wanted to go. After thirteen years of being your mother, for the first time I saw your lost gaze, a dreamy smile on your face, and blush covering your cheeks whenever someone said his name. I must admit it was strange at first. My daughter, my precious baby, liked someone for the first time. My only child was growing up, she was growing up so fast that I was scared. She's going to leave me someday, she won't need me anymore and she's going to leave. She'll fall in love, she'll have her own family, and there won't be enough space for her old parents._

_I kinda panicked a bit. This whole "my daughter is a teenager" thing was new to me, so at first I didn't know what to think. Of course my fears are still there sometimes, but I guess I learned how to control them, and most importantly, I learned to accept them. My baby is going to leave someday, there is no way to stop her._

_In that moment, when I discovered your crush, I never imagined it would turn into what it is today. Let me explain myself: it was your first crush, he was a boy you just met. Surely it's not a big deal, right? Thirteen-year-old girls don't have giant crushes, they are too young to fall in love, she'll forget about it soon._  
_But you didn't. It's been more than a year and you haven't. In fact, I know that the feeling you have for this boy has become stronger and stronger to the point that you actually fell in love. I see it in your eyes, dear. They shine whenever you think about him. Your smile is bigger, your skin is brighter. When I realized all that, I decided that this isn't a bad thing. How can it be a bad thing, when this love is making you so happy? It's scary, and yet so beautiful at the same time. How could I want this love to disappear, when I have never seen my baby more alive?_

_I'm sure you're blushing like crazy right now, but again, I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was necessary. At first, when you start falling for someone, you get to see all the good sides of love: butterflies, hope, smiles, daydreams. However, as time passes by, you discover that love has its dark sides too: fear, sadness, rejection, disappointment. But I know that I don't need to tell you that, because I know that you've discovered those dark sides by yourself._

_I know you've suffered, Marinette. Oh, dear, I know much more than you think. You and Alya try to be quiet when you talk about it in your room, but sometimes you're not quiet enough. I know that you have problems talking to him, I know that you've tried to ask him out but never could, I know you've tried over and over again to tell him how you feel but things never turn out the way you want to, and also I've seen the way your face blanches whenever you think about him with someone else. You've suffered a lot lately, it breaks my heart to know how difficult things have been for you. I've heard you crying all those times in your room, and when I check on you at night I've heard you whispering his name in your sleep. My baby, you don't deserve to be so hurt. You've tried, we both know you have, you've tried so hard that your frustration is growing along with your fears, and you feel like you're in a point so far away from the place you want to be, that you're losing the chance to be truly happy._

_But that's not true, honey. Your frustration blinds you, it prevents you from watching your actual scenario. Haven't you seen it? Haven't you realized that all those tries, no matter how they turned out, are actually progress? Have you ever compared the Marinette you are today, with the Marinette you were one year ago? You can talk to him now, dear, I've heard you talking to him. You still get nervous, but progress is progress, and that progress is the result of your effort. Yes, you've failed, and yes, your nerves will not disappear all of a sudden, but all these tries, no matter how small, are something to be proud of. Oh, Marinette, you're so brave, sweetie. Slowly, very slowly, you've been building your way to happiness, to the heart of the boy you love._

_I don't know how he feels, I have no idea. I can't lie to you and say he'll fall for you soon, I can't allow myself to raise your expectations up in vain, that would be too irresponsible. But there is something I'm pretty sure about, a conclusion I came up with after all those times of seeing you two together: that boy adores you, Marinette. Not in the way you want yet, but he adores you. You're a friend to him. He, the loneliest boy we've met, considers you a friend. Isn't that an achievement? Isn't that something to be proud of too? Can you see now that you're not in the point where you were last year? Don't you understand that thanks to all your efforts, you went from classmate to friend? Celebrate yourself, dear. I know friendship is not the thing you're looking for with him, but it's a good step. Relationships need time to take form, you can't hurry things up, not when it comes to actual love. Congratulate yourself instead and hold on just a little while longer. Patience is the key._

_I swear to you that if I had the chance to protect you from a broken heart, I'd take it, but there's no such thing. You are a young girl who's learning how to love, and even if it hurts, you'll value all this experiences in the future. Those feelings and thoughts that hurt you are actually taking you somewhere, and the way you keep trying no matter how hard it is makes me the proudest mom in the world. I am so proud of you, Marinette, of both my baby and the woman you're becoming. It's such a giant relief to see you trying so hard to make yourself happy, so sure of what you want in your life. I promise that you are the strongest, bravest, and most determined girl I know (and I've met Ladybug!). You deserve the world, all of us can see it, and I'm pretty sure he sees it too._

_Honey, no matter what happens next, don't ever lose your faith. Again, I don't want to be irresponsible, I won't say things will work for you the way you want to because I don't know that, but if there's something I know is that you have my full support. Come to me whenever you need me, ask me for advice if you want to. If you ever want to invite him to dinner, just tell us and we won't say no (unless you're grounded, of course). We want you to be happy, sweetie. You don't have to do everything alone._

_You are loved, Marinette, don't ever forget it. You are the best gift I've ever received, and nothing is going to change that._

_I love you so much._

_-Sabine."_

•••

Just as she promised, Sabine didn't ask about the letter Marinette found on her desk when she woke up. She knew she found it, Marinette's cheeks turned red as soon as her eyes met hers the next morning. But even though Sabine never thought that her daughter would actually want to talk about it, she was still slightly disappointed when Marinette was about to leave for school as if nothing happened.

"Are you having lunch with Alya today?", Sabine asked, her hands accommodating a row of macarons on the counter. "Yep", Marinette said. "Bye, mom!".

Sabine sighed when she left. Of course she wouldn't say anything, she was incredibly shy when it came to her feelings for Adrien.  _Well_ , Sabine thought,  _at least she read the letter._

But if there was something that she didn't expect, was to see Marinette running back home a few seconds later, pushing the doors with her delicate fingers to end up jumping over her mother, her arms around her torso and her face buried in her neck.

"Thank you, mom" Marinette whispered against her skin.

Honestly, Marinette had no idea. That's what Sabine thought as she saw her crossing the street on her way to school. Marinette had no idea how special she was, how beautiful her soul is. But Sabine knew it well.  _And maybe, if Mari is lucky enough..._ , she said to herself,  _Adrien is going to know it too._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I have to say this: after Stormy Weather 2 aired, I started screaming on my Twitter account (@GodBlessSMG) basically everything Sabine said on her letter. I WAS SABINE, OKAY? I needed to get all these feelings out of my chest, so I wrote this.
> 
> Does it mean I unconsciously feel like I am Marinette's mother?
> 
> Yes. Yes, it does.


End file.
